Planned Features
The following ideas and concepts are those considered for a future update. 0.7 * Kerbos System ** 1 Hot Jool. Possibly named Ferno. ** 2 (may change to 1) Warm Gas Giants with desert/lava moons. ** Small-ish rocky (habitable) planet. Possibly named Sive. *** May be a Darwin IV analogue. *** May be a Lagrange/Trojan planet of one of the gas giants. ** Laevo - Habitable "Gentle Giant". *** Thern - Moon with water & life in the valleys, Mars-like terrain in the plateaus. *** 2 other moons. **** Possibly one habitable "yellowstone" moon. ** 1 Cold Gas Giant. Probably named Jove. *** Cold/Frozen moons. Possibly a frozen "oases" moon and an exotic moon with ammonia oceans. ** 1 Ice Giant. May or may not have moons. * Korlon System ** Planets will be in a chaotic orbit around Korlon. ** Possibly one dying planet (overheating, oceans receding, moving out of the habitable zone). ** Possibly one thawing planet (ice melting, oceans forming, moving into the habitable zone). ** Probably one very large gas giant in a chaotic orbit. * Kerbol System ** New body: Chur *** Analogue of comet Churyumov Gerasimenko ** New body: Thes *** Analogue of Proteus ** Nyla made into an analogue of Nereid ** Eeloo's texture redone to be more like Enceladus ** Duna gets a redder hue ** Kerbin gets stock texture ** Jeln gets retextured * Kerolon System ** Ceth gets a new texture *** Gains life on the surface ** Possibly moons *Unconfirmed for this update* * Artificial Colony Planet on the other side of The All ** Orbited by an artificial star. ** Built by the Precursors. ** Will be about 70% the size of Oran *** Is hollow so surface gravity will be the same as Kerbin. * Rogue Planet (homeworld of the Precursors) ** Atmosphere is frozen on the surface ** Will have exposed megacity ruins on the surface * Improvements of visuals ** Would use the old version of EVE ** Re-addition of lightning * Better compatibility with GPP, placing GPP planets around two stars: Kiro and Krannus. * More custom sciencedefs. ** Likely the rest of the stock bodies. * New Stellar Bodies ** Constellations (to act as "gravity walls" and make interstellar travel harder). ** More brown dwarfs and red dwarfs, maybe large blue stars (no planets) ** Exotic Objects *** Carbon stars (possibly) *** White dwarfs *** Neutron stars *** A black hole *** A wormhole *** Mini-Creators * Lore ** Basic implementation of the lore through new bodies and sciencedefs ** Full story will be implemented piece-by-piece 0.8 * Kerolon System ** Completed system (if not in 0.7) *Unconfirmed* 0.9 1.0 Considerations * An option to move KSC to another habitable planet. *Uncertain* ** Would require a total rewrite of the science values so (if added) would not be for a while. * A possible terraformed Eve *Uncertain* * Re-scale configurations (Sigma Dimensions) *Confirmed* * Outer Planets Mod compatibility *Uncertain* * Kerbalism compatibility *Uncertain* * New solar systems *Unlikely* * Completed Kerolon System *Confirmed* Dropped Features * Re-textured Kerbin (will be reused for the Colony Planet) * Nemesis analogue (considered for a brief period until decided to be unnecessary in KSS)